


Now Would Be The Time to Throw a Punch

by reluctant_abandon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, impala!sex, muddy!sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reluctant_abandon/pseuds/reluctant_abandon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's tired of drunken kisses and awkward mornings. He wants more and Dean better damn well get with the program.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now Would Be The Time to Throw a Punch

Sweat was clinging to Dean. It made the curve of his neck glisten in the sun and drew attention to the damp space between his shoulder blades as he leaned over the Impala. Sam groaned, low in his throat and let his grip tighten on the window sill. When Dean bent over the hood, reaching to rub wax into every inch of his baby, Sam's entire body tightened in reaction. He could imagine his fingertips digging into those hips, his body pressed tight against that sweat slick back. He wanted to peel that shirt off and devour the earthy flavor of his brother.

He wanted to be touched, just once, like Dean touched that damn car. He wanted to be caressed and pampered and have every inch of his body worshiped like a temple. He wanted....

He was tired of drunken kisses and awkward mornings and pretending that the things they did at night didn't exist in the damning light of day. He was tired of pretending this wasn't more. Tired of averting his gaze so that Dean couldn't see the lust and love in his eyes.

Sam released the window sill and threw open the door. The blare of some Audioslave song hit him hard when he took the first step out. It filled his blood, fueled this crazy desire, and gave his angry steps a rhythm as he advanced on his prey. It made him feel reckless and dangerous and like what he was about to do was inevitable.

“Dean?” he growled as he advanced. His brother turned his head from where he was leaning over the Impala, a welcoming smile on his face. It changed almost instantly, as if Dean could read the intention on his face. As if his blown pupils and determined swagger screamed of sex.

“Dude, what are you-”

Sam's hands settled over those perverse, teasing hips and shoved him onto the hood of the car. Dean threw his head back in surprise, not moving to ward off his brother but definitely not opening his arms in welcome. It didn't matter. Sam had learned long ago that what Dean showed to the world very rarely coincided with what he truly wanted. And when Sam gripped his chin and yanked it upward, staring into Dean's eyes, all he saw was hunger.

"I'm going to fuck you," Sam growled, his nails digging into Dean's jaw. "If you don't want me to, now would be the time to throw a punch."

He gave Dean only a heart beat. This wasn't something that he needed to think about. Truthfully, the more thinking either of them did the more fucked up this entire thing got. What mattered now was what Dean wanted. And the logic-be-fucked desire twisting his brother's features was enough. More than.

He yanked Dean's shirt over his head in one smooth motion. The sheen of sweat clinging to his skin turned skin and muscle into something seedy and damn near pornographic. The angle of Dean's body, his shoulders thrown back and hips thrust upward slightly, ripped a harsh groan from Sam's throat. Dean looked desperate and out of control already. He looked like he'd already been fucked and was just begging for more.

Sam leaned forward to lick up the side of his brother's throat. The strong column of flesh arched beneath his tongue, exposing more skin to taste. His mouth devoured everything presented to him, moving from neck to chest to stomach. And Dean reacted. Maybe he wasn't broken and begging yet, but his nipples pebbled and his stomach muscles trembled, and his cock was hard.

The button popped free and Dean let out a growl when Sam's palm settled over the bulging zipper. He ground the heel of his hand down playfully, smirking at the impatient lust clouding Dean's eyes.

"You're going to remember this, aren't you?" Not waiting for a response, Sam slid the zipper down slowly, staring into Dean's eyes all the while. "I'm not going to let you forget."

He slid his fingertips beneath the fabric of briefs and traced teasing lines over the length of Dean's cock. There was a muffled sound and then Dean was spreading his legs wider, wordlessly begging for more. Sam leaned forward and latched on to his brother's neck again, mouth dragging skin forward to tease and mark.

"Tell me how good it feels," he urged, fingers curling into a fist around Dean's erection.

"Sam." He growled the word, his hand reaching out to catch at Sam's shoulder.

"Tell me." Sam slid his hand from tip to base slowly. "Tell me you want more."

"Jesus, Sam." Dean whined, arching his hips. "You fucking started this. Don't be a god damn tease."

"Oh, I'm not teasing." Sam bit down hard on his big brother's neck, pleased at the marks he knew he was leaving. "I'm going to make you come so hard you forget your name. All you have to do is ask."

"Dude, come the fuck on." Dean reached down and caught at Sam's shirt, yanking it above his head. In the next instant, his hands were mapping the long expanse of his brother's chest. Blunt nails scraped over muscles and flicked over nipples, and if the entire thing felt like an attack, Sam only bared his teeth and arched into the touch. "You want more, Sammy? Beg me for it, bitch."

Sam gave up a bark of a laugh and then swatted Dean's hands away and shoved his back against the hood of the impala. "You've got control issues, dude."

He pressed a hand to the center of Dean's chest, holding him down. The other jerked at his brother's jeans and briefs until Dean's cock sprang free. The sight had Sam dragging in a deep breath, continually shocked by the hunger he felt for his brother's naked body.

"Why can't you say it?" he asked softly, his hand dropping to scrape nails over Dean's hipbone. "Who do you think you're kidding?" He wrapped his fist around Dean's hard dick and squeezed. "It's just me, man. And I already know."

"Then shut the hell up." Dean arched his hips off the car, moaning. "You like using that mouth so much, blow me."

Sam moved forward, draping himself over Dean's nearly naked body to find his lips. Their mouths were frantic, each desperate to outdo the other. Tongues slid together, hot and rough, and Sam's hand never loosened its grip from his brother's cock. Every demanding stroke teased an answering gasp from Dean, his mouth faltering as Sam forced his desire higher. The hand resting against Dean's chest shifted to catch his thigh and lift it. Sam settled into the space there, edging closer even as his hand teased Dean's hips upward in sharp thrusts.

Sam's mouth shifted away and latched onto an earlobe. Playfully, he shifted and darted his tongue into Dean's ear. His brother's back arched off the Impala, a strangled cry wrenched from his throat.

"Jesus, Sammy." Dean's fingers were digging into Sam's hips, dragging him closer. "I thought you were going to fuck me."

"You want to be fucked?" Sam asked, his nails raking over Dean's chest.

"You're seriously pissing me off!" Dean's growl held no real threat, not with the way he was panting and writhing. "Just do it!"

Too far gone to push the point, Sam leaned back and undid his pants quickly. The sensation of his dick being freed sent a shudder through his body, which doubled as Dean reached forward and aggressively wrapped a hand around him.

"Jesus, you're so fucking hot," Sam ground out, his hips pushing forward. He half expected Dean to make a mocking comment or roll his eyes, but all he did was moan in agreement, his heel settling behind Sam's ass to pull him closer.

The sound of the screen door bouncing shut rang loud in the courtyard. Both boys froze, their bodies continuing to pound out a rhythm of need even as they strained to hear. More noise came from within the house and Sam pulled away, groaning.

"Bobby...." He gestured vaguely, his body almost vibrating from the pulse hammering through his veins. "We should probably-"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Dean rolled off the hood of the Impala, one hand awkwardly holding up his pants while the other grabbed Sam's arm and started hauling him to the other side of the car. "You started this, so finish it."

Sam smirked down at him, his own body so achy that every second of restraint caused actual pain. "You ready to beg for it now?"

"Sam," Dean reached out gently and ran a hand over his brother's cheek, "if you don't stop fucking around I'm going to strangle you in your sleep."

Sam just smirked and tackled Dean to the ground, ignoring his brother's strangled groan. The ground around them was wet. The dirt had turned to mud after Dean washed the Impala. When Sam's fingers sank into the soft ground he grimaced but then lifted a hand to smear the mud over Dean's stomach. The image was instantly erotic in a way that he couldn't explain.

"Do you have anything?" Sam panted out as he jerked Dean's jeans completely off.

"Anything?" Dean laughed. "Like what? Gonorrhea?"

"Like lube, jackass."

"Oh, yeah. Under the driver's seat."

Sam had the lube in one hand and was kicking off his jeans gracelessly a moment later. When he sank back to the ground his knees were instantly wet and smeared with mud. He started to smirk, amusement heavy in his throat, but then Dean looked up at him. His eyes were hooded, his lips parted as air escaped in quiet pants.

"Come on, Sammy." His voice was no longer demanding. Instead, it held a husky draw that had Sam gasping almost immediately. "We need to be quick."

Sam squeezed a drop of lube onto his fingertips instantly, his sense of urgency all but in overdrive with the way Dean was looking at him. He rubbed his hands together, warming and spreading the lube, and then his hand dropped to circle Dean's cock. The slippery liquid turned the caress into something else and he watched the movement for long seconds, hot pleasure erupting in his stomach when Dean's hips began arching off the ground with each stroke.

His other hand dropped to Dean's ass and teased at his entrance until Dean's hips were writhing, thrusting upward and back against Sam's fingers in a continuous roll of his hips. Sam felt his own body tightened further, until the ache was overwhelming and he could feel precome sliding over his straining flesh.

"God, you're fucking gorgeous like this," Sam whispered, not meaning to confess to his thoughts. "I just want to...."

He bit his lip, stopping the words and his harsh breathing. Dean was moving into his touch wildly, just about thrashing around the two fingers plunging into his heat. The harsh throbbing within his own body nearly had Sam shaking. He pushed a third finger into Dean and moaned aloud as he allowed himself to think about his cock replacing those fingers, driving hard as he was surrounded by the tight heat.

"Tell me you're ready," Sam demanded, the words holding none of the teasing of before. "Dean ... be ready."

"Yeah, Sammy." Dean was gritting his teeth, small whimpers and moans still filling the air. His voice was raspy and needy, his desire laid bare for anyone to hear. "Now, Sam. I need ... now."

Sam pulled his hand away from Dean's erection. He smeared his hand with more lube and then touched himself hesitantly. Hot, searing pleasure rushed over him, threatening to take him over the edge after nothing more than a few careful strokes of his own hand. His fingers were shaking as he loosened his grip, the effort a strain of what little will power he had left.

"You ever done this?" he asked Dean softly as he positioned himself.

Dean shook his head but mouthed, "Just do it," before squeezing his eyes shut.

Sam dropped his free hand to Dean's erection again. Quick, even strokes turned the apprehension on his brother's face into pleasure again, and only then did he begin to move forward. He was tight, even with the lube, and Sam had to force himself not to slam forward. Every nerve ending in his body was focused so intensely on the pleasure that rational thought seemed an impossible goal. Instead, he concentrated on his hand and his hips, moving forward steadily but as patiently as his trembling body would allow.

And then Dean gave a growl of frustration and his hips swiveled.

"Jesus, Dean!" Sam barked and then immediately bit his lip to keep himself quiet. "Don't move. I can't...."

"I don't want you to," Dean breathed, his hips rolling again. "Just hurry, Sammy. I'm dying here, man."

"Is the pain-"

"Screw the pain!" Dean growled and met his eyes, the pupils blown and his features desperate. "Make me come." He grabbed Sam's hips and yanked him forward. "Right now."

The pleasure that rang through him was overwhelming. And when Dean gave another impatient snarl, Sam obediently began to move. His hips started up a rhythm just this side of forceful, but all his brother did was moan and arch into the thrusts. When Sam picked up the insistent strokes against Dean's weeping cock, a strangled wail rang loud in the air.

"You're being loud," Sam whispered.

"You're being ..." Dean squeezed his eyes closed, trying to think as he gasped and panted, his body shaking. "Shut up!"

Sam let out his own strangled laugh and then he was pressing their mouths together, the kiss messy and uncoordinated but trapping most of the noise between them. Dean was writhing now, his body rolling and his hands gripping tight fistfuls of Sam's hair. And all Sam could do was push forward, his body driving toward sensation without thought. Dean broke their kiss and threw his head back, heavy sobs escaping his lips.

"God, this is so good. You're so good, Sammy. I'm so fucking close. Fuck, just like that ... Sammy." Dean was rambling, his voice low and breathy. At Sam's thoughtless murmur about noise Dean bit his lip, and then, forsaking that technique, he lifted his head slightly and bit into the hard muscles of Sam's shoulder.

"Shit!" Sam moaned, his body trembling almost instantly. Dean's tongue laved against his muscles and then the teeth were there again, making him whimper. Sam's hand frantically tightened over his brother's erection, his hips snapping forward out of control.

Sam knew the instant Dean came apart. He went rigid, his breath escaping in a strangled gasp. And then he was trembling and coming, the hot liquid splashing against Sam's stomach. The sensation went straight to his cock and Sam was thrusting forward one last time, his own body overloading on pleasure.

Happy aftershocks of pleasure rang over his body as Sam flipped onto his back, water sloshing against his hot skin. Long minutes passed where neither of them did anything but pant. Sam's eyes started to slide closed, his body feeling well used and content.

"Pants, genius." Dean was shoving the muddy material into his hands and then managed to slide into his own jeans without standing. "Where's the lube?"

"I don't know," Sam muttered, waving vaguely toward his feet. "Over there."

Dean set off to find the lube and Sam obediently struggled into his own jeans. The wet material scraped cruelly over his too sensitive cock and he moaned.

"Found it!" Dean exclaimed and then crawled back to Sam's side and collapsed against him. "So...." Dean let out an awkward laugh and ran a hand over his face.

"Yeah," Sam agreed and chuckled.

"Christ." Bobby came around the side of the car and looked the two of them up and down. Mud clung to their skin and jeans, their chests still heaving with exertion.

"Bobby!" Sam squeaked out, his mouth hanging agape as he struggled for an explanation.

"Aren't you two a little old to be playing in the mud like a couple of school boys?" Bobby grumbled and cast them both disapproving looks.

"Yeah, probably." Dean gave a classic Dean shrug of his shoulders and smirked. "Had to prove to the kid that I could still take him, is all."

"Yeah? Who won?"

Sam grinned, his mouth twisting into a happy smile completely outside his ability to control. "I'd say it was a tie."


End file.
